marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadpool (Community MCU Reboot)
Deadpool is a live-action television series based off the Marvel Comics anti-hero by the same name created by Fabian Nicieza and Rob Liefeld. It takes place in the Community MCU Reboot and is written by ZoomZolomonZoom. Episodes 'Season 1' Chapter 1: Deadpool Begins The episode starts with Deadpool clapping to turn the lights on. Revealing him to be fully in-costume sitting in a high quality leather chair. He says hello the audience and tells them its finally happening, after years of waiting and a surprisingly minimal amount of handjobs he's finally getting his own TV show! It's going to be a wild adventure that will make you laugh, cry, and most importantly embrace the inner psychotic shithead inside us all. He tells the audience to sit back and enjoy the show... seconds later a voice can be heard in the background saying "Harold, that man is sitting in our living room again." It then shows Essex Corps facility, where dozens of synthetic Mutants are running out of the destroyed building as it shows a montage of them making it to cities all over the United States and Canada causing chaos with all of their new, uncontrolled abilities. It then shows Michael Hawthorne, a youth pastor along with a Church Choir are singing Never Gonna Give You Up but "you" replaced is replaced with "Jesus" in every verse. He finishes and the camera pans over to the entire audience of children, who are all fast asleep and snoring. Michael talks over his microphone and thanks them for being such an attentive audience and considerate audience. That the world's been changing since The Incident in Washington D.C., their country has been shaken to its core by these enhanced people and their battles. But as long as this generation sticks to old fashioned values like dignity, religion, order, and obedience they'll survive this. Right after he stops talking a bunch of Synthetic Mutants begin storming into the Church Tent and begin looting it. Michael screams for them to stop and to spare the children, but they instead start thanking the Mutants and start buying drugs off of them. Michael watches speechless as the next generation is converted to degeneracy by the Mutants and shakes his fist in the sky yelling "NOOOOOOO!!!" It then show the caption EIGHT YEARS LATER In Toronto, Canada. Deadpool gets out of bed fully decked out in his usual red and black attire. He heads into the bathroom and begins to shave and take a shower all without taking his suit off. As he gets out he looks at the camera and is startled, claiming he didn't see them there. That they probably want to see him doing something more entertaining than his usual routine. That all these eight years, not a second less, since he's left the Essex compound all he's done is workout, eat, and write his Little House on the Prairie fanfiction. But that he's going to put himself out there again, because he likes them, a lot and they know exactly what he means by that. Deadpool walks downstairs outside of his filthy apartment building until going out the door and feeling the sunshine beat down on him. As he takes it all in he begins to have a flashback of when he was a young telemarketer named Wade Wilson. He introduces himself to a costumer and makes a bet with him that once he hears about their discounted price, he'll definitely be interested in one of their premium ab enhancers. Wade explains his pitch and the costumer still doesn't want to buy it. His boss comes over and asks how much money he's made from today's sales. Wade tells him he actually didn't sell anything, and actually just cost them thirty dollars from the bet he just lost. The boss says this had been happening for over two weeks, and Wade is fired. He walks outside of the building until going out the door and feeling the sunshine beat down on him. It then shows the present, a Church Tent is torn up and abandoned, with only Michael Hawthorne sitting inside where he begins performing a demonic ritual by sacrificing a lamb and reading ancient Latin text. He looked around and nothing happens, he sighs and starts reading over the text again, reciting it until someone tells him to stop. Michael looks behind him and sees the Demon Vetis had been summoned. He proclaims that it worked, but Vetis said it shouldn't have. He's been doing the ritual totally wrong every time, the "latin" he's reading is spanish. He just asked "How's the Weather" six times after sacrificing the lamb, instead of actual summon text. It was funny at first, but it started to get sad enough that he came down anyway. Michael says he wants to make a bargain, that lord have mercy on his soul Demonic power is the only force strong enough to stop what's happening. He needs to make a deal, Vetis asks what kind of deal, and Hawthrone says something to make this country great again. Vetis sarcastically not to be so specific! But then starts to think about it, and says he might know a way to give him what he wants. But that he would require a lot of dark magic, this would cost him something. Michael says he's willing to give anything, like Jesus himself he will sacrifice himself for the sake of the sins of his fellow man. Vetis tells him that's just it... he hands him the spell book and tells Michael to do it Washington D.C. the heart of their nation in the very location where the Avengers stopped Graviton. Once he accepts the deal, it will be sealed in blood until the end of time. It then shows back in Toronto, where Deadpool is applying for a job at a Kitchen where the Head Chef asks him to cook his favorite meal for her to try, and then she'll see if he's good enough to work there. He says with pleasure, he's going to make the perfect Chimichanga. Wade gets out a large bowl, claiming that first he'll need vegetables, dumping a dozen potatoes into the bowl and some meat, grabbing a handful of chicken legs. He then says it looks like it's going to need a liquid base to stay juicy and pours a little milk in followed by balsamic vinegar, insisting it will be "sweet and spicy". He then tells the Chef she has to take the concoction and put it in the oven for eleven hours. He looks into the Oven, the camera revealing a hired worker inside who Wade receives an actual Chimichanga from, which he takes out claiming it to be his "finished" meal. The Chef looks unimpressed and tells Deadpool she thinks they'll be looking into different cooks for their open position. He looks sad and the worker climbs out of the Oven asking for his pay, an apathetic Wade hands him the concoction bowl from before and walks out. Outside Deadpool begins kicking a dumpster and starts screaming a slew of profanity, he then looks across the block to see a group of girl scouts speechless about what they just heard. He then makes his way to the Bar across the street and sits down for a drink. The Bartender says he's been downing two bottles of Vodka everyday for a week, and asks what gives. Deadpool says that's been pounding the pavement for work but no one's hiring. The bartender introduces himself saying his name is Jack, but he can call him Weasel. Deadpool says apparently no one thinks he's skilled enough to perform even basic labor. Weasel tells him he's obviously got a liver of steel with the amount of liquor he can down, and asks what's his secret. Deadpool says he's a Mutant, has the ability to regenerate or something. He starts raving about how immortality has it's downsides until Weasel abruptly pulls out a knife and lunges it right into Deadpool's chest, which he pulls out and the wound heals. Deadpool asks him what that was about, and Weasel says he was just making sure he wasn't lying about his healing. Deadpool then asks what if he was, he would've just casually murdered someone. He then looks at the camera and says this guy's got some balls under his Badger like exterior, he has feeling he's going to be an important character going forward. Weasel then asks who Deadpool is talking to and he says that he can see the camera ever since he got his powers. He's not an OG Mutant, he got his powers synthetically from the Essex Corps. Weasel says "Like the Morlocks" and then tells Deadpool he might have a job for him to do after all. Deadpool after hearing that has another flashback. Wade is driving in his car through a shady part of town and a man knocks on his window, he rolls it down and he claims he's with the Hand and asks if he'll accept a pamphlet, of as they call it back at the monastery a handphlet, Wade is so disgusted by the pun he picks up his cup of soda and dumps it on the man's shoes before driving off. He then stops again when a prostitute named Vanessa asks if he wants a good time, Wade tells her to get inside. Back in the present, it shows Wade now dressed as Deadpool in Weasel's car this time driving through the forest. He tells Wade that the job is that he's going to make a deal with the Morlocks in Detroit, and Deapool has to just make sure it doesn't "get messy" or if he can, sweet talk them if they were friends back at Essex. Deadpool comments that was worth the two and a half hour drive in complete silence, he'll do it. They both get out of the car and walk to nearby manhole cover. Out of it comes the Morlock leader, Callisto and her associate, Shatter. Weasel tells her he has twenty thousand dollars, that's enough for ten kilos of D-Lite. Callisto asks to see the money and Weasel shows them the cash. Callisto is about to accept it, but before the deal is completed Shatter asks what's up with the Spider-Man cosplayer following him around. Deadpool gets offended (claiming it was only one time!) and that he is surprised they don't remember him, he says his name but it doesn't ring any bells. He then brings up how he worked directly under Mr. Sinister. When they hear that Callisto and Shatter think the entire operation is a set up and that they were both sent by Sinister, and attack. Meanwhile, in Washington D.C. Michael Hawthorne goes to ground zero of the Battle with Graviton and performs the necessary rituals instructed to him by Vetis. It looks like nothing is happening until suddenly all around the city, Dead Presidents begin rising from their graves as Ghosts. They all go to the Ground Zero site and the security guards flee in panic, claiming they're not payed enough to deal with this. The President thanks Hawthorne for resurrecting them, and George Washington is proud to see the United States is still standing after all these years. Michael tells him only be name, but the nation he founded is gone now. What's left is only a land of hedonism and sin. John F. Kennedy asks if he can see what's going in the News, and Michael hands him a tablet. They all gasp in horror when they see what's on the internet, especially taking interest in how much society seems to have devolved since their times. Michael tells that where they're standing the country had been nearly destroyed by one of its own people, and now the same types of monsters are living in their sewers leeching off the land. Ronald Reagan points out they've become the evil empire. Michael says exactly, he brought them back so they could fix this. Abraham Lincoln thunders that there is no fixing this mess, he started one War to change this country, but now he's going to start another to destroy it and rebuild anew. He asks all in favor of doing that and all he gets ayes from all the Presidents. Michael tries to tell them that's not what he asked for... but he gets drowned out all the Presidents planning. In particular, Andrew Jackson being assigned to burn down the city of the "failed" city of Detroit. George Washington and Abraham Lincoln together their ghost power to begin rising up undead soldiers across the country from Civil War and Revolutionary Wars to fight for them. In Detroit, Deadpool is fighting Callisto and Shatter while Weasel tries to help by throwing whatever he can find in his pockets at them. Their fight is broken up until the entire town begins getting raided by ghosts on horseback lead by Andrew Jackson who begin trashing everything in sight. Callisto asks if that's Andrew Jackson, the seventh President of the United States and General in the Revolutionary War? Everyone looks at her, and she claims she takes classes on Khan Academy when she isn't selling drugs or beating snitches. As the ghosts begin noticing them, the Morlocks go back into their manhole and close the sewer. Deadpool tries to go in too, but it's locked. Weasel then asks who would design a sewer that locks from the inside. The ghosts begin surrounding them along with Andrew Jackson. Chapter 2: One Nation Under Red The episode starts in a black background with a spinning door slowly getting closer to the camera. The narrator then claims you unlock this door with the key of imagination, beyond it is another dimension. A dimension of resurrected Presidents, D-List superheroes, and unsolicited cameos. You are now entering the Deadpool Zone, it then shows Deadpool come up on screen who asks if he can stay there instead of fighting Andrew Jackson, and the Narrator tells him he cannot. Deadpool pouts and walks out of the frame. It shows back in the Detroit, Deadpool and Weasel are surrounded by Andrew Jackson's ghost and his army of undead soldiers. He gets off the horse and demands they cease their resistance and come with him to await proper justice. Weasel doesn't know what to say, but Deadpool tells him he won't going anywhere with him and to "get lost Ted Danson" Jackson becomes enraged over this and begins attacking Deadpool with his cain while commanding his soldiers to continue their crusade of the city. Deadpool takes out his sword and slashes at the President surprisingly damaging him while commenting, that there'd be no story if he was a regular ghost that couldn't be hurt! Wade then stabs him in the gut and before he can finish him, is stampeded by a group of angry soldiers. He gets up and begins to heal, but notices Andrew Jackson is gone. Weasel then rushes over on a Zamboni that was parked outside the nearby ice rink and tells Deadpool to get on. He does as told and they very slowly begin driving away from the conflict in the opposite direction. It then shows on a TV Screen the regular scheduled programming is interrupted by a Pulse News Special Report the anchor begins explaining how the entire country has been flooded with reports on Ghosts attacking civilians and destroying property, some have even gone to social media pointing out the similarities between the alleged ghosts and former Presidents. The current Matthew Ellis has this to say: "It's completely ridiculous. Nothing has happened at any of the memorials here in Washington. Our top men are still trying to figure out what these attacks are all about, but I can assure you, our nation's founding fathers are not behind it." It then shows in the White House off camera Ellis tells his Vice President Constance Crane how it's 100% resurrected Presidents behind the attacks. She tells him they need to call the Avengers and stop this now. Ellis tells her they can't! The Avengers at war against American icons, it would terrible PR for everyone involved. Besides, he's been kind of embarrassed to ask Tony Stark for favors after clogging the toilet at his Villa party last year. Constance Crane says she'll call S.H.I.E.L.D., they have to have some spare heroes that can help fight this. Ellis gives her the go-ahead and tells her until then they have to just pray, some good souls out there are standing up for their fellow man and protecting us against this new and present danger. It then shows Deadpool and Weasel driving their Zamboni through the forest before coming across a strange large brick house in the middle of nowhere. Deadpool says they can hide there and Weasel jumps through the window, but Deadpool casually opens the door pointing out it wasn't even locked. They go inside and Weasel says this is a good place to lay low until the ghosts get off their trail. Cast Main Cast *Chris Wood as Wade Wilson/Deadpool *Seth MacFarlane as Michael Hawthorne/Necromancer *Nick Thune as Jack Hammer/Weasel *Alfre Woodard as Blind Al *Melissa Benoist as Vanessa Carlysle Recurring Cast *Jessica Alba as Callisto *Tyler James Williams as Shatter *Clark Gregg as President Matthew Ellis *Adam Scott as Vetis *Suzanne Cryer as Vice President Constance Crane *Zachary Quinto as Nathaniel Essex/Mr. Sinister *Dave "Gruber" Allen as Emrys Killebrew Category:Community MCU Reboot Category:TV Shows Category:Created by Blizzard1289